Rhythm of Love
by HaterAid
Summary: Just something I thought of while listening to the Plain White Tee's song while trying to overcome writers block. Basically, what I think happened in Paris. I own neither the music mentioned, nor NCIS.


"Ziva?" Tony's voice floated in from the hotel room to where Ziva stood on the balcony, looking over Paris. She barely heard him over the soothing notes of Sinatra, but turned to face him as the curtains of the balcony rustled. He leaned just inside the doorway, watching her intently. He smiled widely, and greeted her softly. It had been a long day, and both of them were just looking to relax.

"Why are you all smiley?" She questioned lightly. Pushing himself off the door frame, he stepped out to join her, taking in the city lights below for a moment, before angling towards her. He mimicked her position, his eyes never leaving hers as he responded.

"Well Zee-vah, where to begin? A clear night, lovely view, wonderful company..." It was her turn to smile as he trailed off, his own grin softening as he took in her features. She turned back to face the city, inching closer to him as she did. They stood quietly for a few minutes, until Tony straightened suddenly, backing towards the center of the balcony. Ziva looked at him questioningly, and watched as Tony's famous DiNozzo grin slid across his face. He bowed dramatically, and held out a hand to her.

"May I have this dance, Madam?" He asked with mock seriousness. Only then did she realize that Sinatra was no longer drifting out to them, but instead a jumpy, light beat. "Tony..." She began, but he would hear nothing of it, and grabbing her hand with his own, dragged her to the center of the balcony. He put on a face to match the tone of his request as he put his arms around her waist, and hers automatically went to his neck.

"Tony! What-" Ziva exclaimed as he dipped her, she held tighter, fearing for a moment he would drop her, before he lifted her back up as she giggled. It was then Ziva realized how long it had been since she had laughed, since she had let loose or felt this light-hearted.

Their dancing steadily became more insane from there, as they spun, dipped, and stepped their way through the song, laughing in ecstasy. Miraculously, they had neither woken the other hotel guests, nor fallen off the balcony in their sudden craze. As the beat of the music changed to something slower, Ziva pressed her face into Tony's chest, trying in vain to quell the hysterical giggles still traveling through her entire body. She gripped his shoulder briefly, and lifted her bare feet on to his shoe clad ones, pressing closer to him, though she still laughed as he began to waddle around, and felt his own laugh against her cheek.

Holding her more snugly against himself, Tony waddled back into the hotel room, going no place in particular, as he hadn't yet explored their home for the night. As he veered towards the couch, he picked her up and deposited her lightly to the cushions, then turned to the stereo, browsing through the songs. He saw her roll over on her back through the mirror, her laughter dying as she finally tired herself out. Finding nothing particularly interesting, he kicked off his shoes and sat down beside her feet.

"Thank you, Tony." She sighed in content, lifting herself up and drawing her feet under her. "This is the most fun I have had in a while."

"I'm glad I could help." He smiled genuinely.

Leaning into the couch, she watched as he pulled the bag of takeout off of the coffee table, and pulled their meal out. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked as he handed her food to her. She answered yes, and within minutes they were engrossed in a rented french movie, eating their dinner in silence.

By the middle of the movie, Tony's head had ended up on Ziva's lap, and she was almost certain he was asleep. She was running her fingers lightly across his scalp when he spoke unexpectedly.

"Ziva? Do you ever think about..." He stopped, either searching for the right words or deciding whether he should continue.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Do you ever think...about us?" Her fingers stilled, and she almost drew them away. She considered lying, to protect both him and herself, but then stopped.

"Sometimes." She whispered. He looked up at her, searching her face.

"Lately I've just been wondering, what if...?" He let the question hang in the air as he sat up slowly, scooting across the couch till their shoulders brushed, then looked at her once more.

"What if what, Tony?" She was hanging on his every word now, her gaze pleading him to continue. "What if we went for it?"

"Gibbs would never-"

"I know. We could try to hide it from him?" She gave him a look at this. "Try to hide something from _Gibbs?_" she laughed. He nodded slowly in understanding. "What if..we had just one night? No one else would have to know."

"Tony, that is not a good idea." She stated immediately, though she was more trying to convince herself. "We're on another continent, Ziva! No one would ever find out!" She knew he was right.

"Alright." She said quietly, a smile creeping onto her face. "What do you have in mind?" She questioned. A wolfish grin spread across his features as he leaned in, and before she realized it, his lips were on hers. He smiled against her lips as she responded to him, then wrapped his arms around her, bringing her on to his lap. Time no longer existed as the kiss intensified, though eventually the pair broke for air. She rested her forehead heavily on his, opening her eyes and meeting Tony's. His arms loosened around her as he smiled up at her.

"I wish this was not just a one night stand." She sighed. He kissed her gently before responding.

"It's not, Ziva. This is you, and me, and Paris. I wish it could be forever, but it's not a one night stand." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I love you."

Her response was immediate. She climbed off him, and for a moment he thought she would leave, thought she had misinterpreted him until the moment. Then she held out her hand to him, which he took. She headed towards the bed, twining her fingers with his. She pushed him back onto the mattress, climbed back on top of him, and whispered against his lips, "I love you, too."

His grin would've lit Paris for a week.

**Eh, got a bit cliché towards the end I think, something i usually try to avoid but oh well. The song they were dancing to was "You Always Make Me Smile" by Kyle Andrews. I hope you enjoyed :DD**


End file.
